


Life of a Hucow

by Tealight_B



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Dehumanization, M/M, Milking, Objectification, Spitroasting, Top Jared, Voyeurism, human-cow, mention of rape, mention of suicide, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealight_B/pseuds/Tealight_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where hutrans (humans injected and modified with another animal’s DNA creating a new species) - the practice that has an extremely long history. It initially started hundreds of years prior; it had been society’s solution to rid the world of transients, giving transients a place to be: used as pets or sexual play things. Over the years the tradition and practice has survived, save that now its ‘suppose to be’ completely voluntary. Each country governs the rights for hutrans, some are very progressive with strict laws that protect hutrans while others handle hutrans as less than slaves. In this story although there are laws to protect hutrans, groups are still fighting for stricter guidelines, and harsher punishment for those that abuse hutrans. Jeff is one of the good guys, and helps Jensen to safely transition into a hucow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of a Hucow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN_Masquerade. The original prompt is: Jeff finds Jensen in a bdsm club. Jensen's strapped down on a frame, and Jeff can tell how much he likes being used by anyone who walks past, likes being treated as nothing more than a hole to fuck. He pounces at the first opportunity and makes Jensen an offer he can't refuse.
> 
> Jeff owns a hucow farm and has been looking for a new cow to milk and to breed. It's Jensen's greatest desire to be nothing more than an 'object' so he willingly submits to Jeff's transformation procedure. Slowly his body accepts the changes and he loses his humanity. Jeff couldn't be happier. And eventually when his cow is ready he introduces him to his prize bull Jared.
> 
> How/if Jeff engages physically with Jensen is up to the author. Feel free to change the transformation to Jensen as a bitch or omega and Jared as the stud or alpha.
> 
> The violence, rape of hutrans and suicide are mentioned, but not written in detail. Sadly not beta'd, and please read warnings!
> 
> I know, serious crack and not everyone's cuppa, but I do hope the op enjoys. Again thank you for the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing this one ;)

 

Jeff didn’t leave his ranch very often, but his old friend, Misha, had insisted he come, stating he wanted to introduce someone to Jeff, a true submissive and who he believed was a good candidate to become a hucow. Although seated with a bird’s eye view, Jeff ignored the sexual antics of the regulars and instead focused his attention was on the boy below. There wasn’t one person who didn’t take a turn by entertaining themselves on the boy that was on display. At the beginning of the evening, the boy was on a cross, used and ignored by a parade of various patrons entering the club. However an hour ago he was removed from the cross and then padlocked onto a table, allowing guests an easier access to his body as they quickly made use of each hole.

Jeff already knew this was the boy Misha wanted him to see, and visually Jeff can see why. The boy was pretty, beautiful in fact, but it was more than that. It was the boy’s demeanor, the level of subspace he achieved. Misha, the owner of the club, had already informed him the boy was legal nearly twenty-two, though he looked like he was no more than fifteen or sixteen years old. A free submissive, who preferred the amenity of objectification. The boy’s name was Jensen. Misha had stressed that this was Jensen’s natural state, a true submissive without any aids of drugs or enhancements.

Still Jeff was suspect, and waited for Misha to tell him the truth.

Two hours later Misha joined him on the balcony.

Jeff didn’t want to waste his time on polite chitchat. “Now why do you think that boy would want to be a branded a hucow?”

Misha scooted closer, his face solemn even as he lowered his voice so he wouldn’t be overheard. “Jeff, this is between us, and I’m only telling you because I’ve known you for years. And the truth is, I think you’re Jensen’s only hope. You can do more for him than I can, and that boy” Misha cinched his chin up, referring to the surrounding of his club, “he deserves more than this.”

Jeff couldn’t deny his interest was piqued. Obviously it wasn’t unheard of, but in Jeff’s opinion finding the right candidate to willingly embrace transformation into another species was rare. Yet hearing the earnest tone in Misha’s voice, Jeff could only nod and wait to hear his friend out.

“It’s an old story, but the blunt facts are Jensen was severely traumatized as a child. From the worse of it he was rescued young enough, eleven. Then he spent his remaining years in foster care with long term psychotherapy. It might have helped, but it was covered by the state and you know how spotty they are. He was with them until his eighteenth birthday. But between the damn state quacks who continuously kept Jensen drugged up and then the added abuse he suffered from his foster <i>dad</i> \- he didn’t have a chance. In the end, all it did was help him slipped further away both emotionally and mentally. He’s been here nearly six months and completely drug free. As you can see he takes refuge in, objectification. The dissociation allows him some comfort. The damage that’s been done…” Misha paused, licking his lips and glanced down to Jensen. Jeff followed his gaze, to see the boy was simultaneously taking two cocks in his mouth.

Sighing Misha continued, “He leans heavily toward dehumanation, why I thought of you. If he doesn’t get some kind of focus I’m afraid…” Misha shifted back, his gaze intensified imploring Jeff to hear the truth of his words. “He’ll be dead or spend the rest of his life in either a Mental Institution or Prison. Jeff, that boy, he doesn’t deserve that. Somehow he fell through the cracks, but as a hucow – under your care, he’ll safely get what he needs along with the security of your protection, full care and love.”

Jeff saw and heard the genuine concern Misha had for the boy. Jeff’s eyes shifted back toward the subject of their conversation. He watched the boy, one man stood back finishing and pumped his load over the boy’s face while his friend started to pick up speed. He was being spit roasted from both ends – mouth open wide to accommodate the cock thrusting hard down the boy’s throat while another was pistoning his fat cock into the boy’s gaping used hole. The men handled the boy exactly the way they saw him, nothing more than a fuck toy to be used. It hit the right notes for Jensen’s needs, but over time with his background, for a human that kind of dissociation was extremely destructive to their psyche. However as a hucow, Jensen, right from the beginning he’d get all of those baser needs met at the same time he’d also be loved and cared for- all of his needs met. By the time his transformation was complete he’d be a new species, loved and cared for without the painful memories and damage that was wrought from his upbringing and humanity.

He could see Misha’s point; transforming would be good for Jensen. Still even from this distance, it was easy for Jeff to see, Jensen’s hole wasn’t wide enough for his bull. Jeff couldn’t stop the images that filled his mind – on the boy’s transformation and various stages, training a new heifer to be bred, the days of teasing her hole open, milking her teat – sampling the changes of her milk, cultivating the physical changes until she reaches her estrus period whereby his bull Jared would be able to mount and bred the heifer. The resulting calves they’d breed…

The possibilities were overwhelming and almost too good to be true.  

Turning back to Misha, Jeff stated seriously, “He’d have to concede to a battery of tests. I need to make sure he is drug free and physically fit. Undergoing such drastic changes, he has to know what he’d be committed to. It’s not cosmetic, but internal, a species change that’s hard on a human body. There could be complications… not everyone is capable of enduring the transformation – there are risks. I’m not involved in hucow trafficking for either milking or breeding – You know that Misha; if he doesn’t meet my requirements mentally or physically… This can’t be your decision – it has to be his.”

Grinning, Misha leaned in excitedly. “But you’ll consider him?”

Raising his glass, Jeff nodded his consent before taking a long swig of beer. His eyes shifted back to the boy and for the first time in a long time, offered up a prayer to the Gods, that the boy met his standards.

*~*~*~*

Misha invited Jeff back to the club in order to introduce him to the boy Jensen, a real possible hucow candidate. It was nearly noon by the time Jeff arrived and Misha ushered him inside and up the stairs into a private office.

Inside Jensen was there, relaxed sitting on the couch. Unlike the night before, this Jensen was casually dressed in jeans and a Henley teeshirt, Jeff mused that the boy looked more of a cross between a street hooker and a student – both were vastly different and out of place to the boy he had seen in action last night.

Misha quickly moved between them and made the introductions. “Jeff this is Jensen, and Jensen this is Jeff, Mr. Morgan, the man I was telling you about. To move things along I believe Jeff would like to talk to you privately, so I’m going to go. But Jensen if you need me just call using the intercom, I’ll be in the downstairs office.”

Jeff waited for Misha to leave before he turned his full attention back to Jensen. He silently eyed the boy waiting to see what he’d do, if anything, but Jensen just stared back at him, waiting. The boy didn’t fidget, there was no anxiety, fear, sadness or even excitement – frankly there was no emotion, and Jeff was the first to glance away.

“Do you know why Misha wanted me to meet you?”

Jensen simply said, “Yes.”

“Good then tell me.”

“Misha thinks I’d make a good hucow. Do you?”

Jeff smirked, “Maybe.”

“What about you, do you want to be a hucow? Do you know what that’d mean?”

Jensen flicked a finger at his head, “Means I’d have a clean slate up here. I wouldn’t be human anymore. Won’t have to remember, feel or think – just be.”

Jeff wasn’t prepared for Jensen’s bluntness and could only curtly nod. Finally he found his voice. “True. You’d be a new species, a hucow. If the initial transformation is successful you’d awaken and be a heifer. Your life would be greatly simplified. I’d milk you every morning, train your hole to stretch wider in order to breed with a hubull. Once you start your estrus period I’d have the right to breed you to any Bull in my stable until you catch. Then further simplified as you’d only be milked, fed, then taken out and brought back in from the pasture on a daily basis until you birthed a calf. After a couple of months the process would start again. There’s very little variation for a hutrans: cow or bull. Once you can no longer breed you’d be milked for your cream. If it’s good quality I’ll be able to sell it, or keep it for my private stock.”

Throughout his speech Jeff watched Jensen for any reaction. It surprised him to see that veil of indifference gone and in its place was an undeniable deep longing for the life Jeff had described. Licking his lips, Jeff added, “It does vary hucow to hucow, but typically your lifespan is shorter than a human, without issues you could possibly have another forty to fifty years, repeating the same cycle: season to season, year after year.

Without any hesitation, Jensen stated, “That’s a hell of a lot longer than I’d give myself if I don’t transform.”

It was then that Jeff saw what Misha did. The boy needed to be saved from himself. Although he had no part in the boy’s abuse, Jeff could clearly see the boy’s pain the cruelty of what humanity had done to him and the doubt he’d survive much longer. Misha was right the boy needed more than what he could give, he needed a new slate, new memories, a new life.

For the second time, in less than twenty-four hours he offered another prayer up to the Gods that Jensen would sail through the prerequisites required and then through the lengthy transformation process. Although if Jeff wasn’t mistaken, his gut screamed Jensen already had the hardest part down - his desire to transform and leave humanity behind.

“Alright then, we’ll start the testing process. That alone will be a month hurtle. You pass those then you fly back with me to my ranch and my vet Jim will start your injections to transform – fair enough?”

In his eagerness Jensen slid to the floor and quickly crawled over to Jeff and looked up, silently offering if Jeff wanted to use his mouth.

Jeff chuckled, but shook his head, no. “Boy, if you’re gonna be in my heard of hucows, your pussy is strictly for the hubulls. I don’t need a pussyboy, got it?”

Jensen stared blankly at him for a moment then sat back on his honches, the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile as he nodded.

“Good, now stand up. Let’s go talk to Misha. I’m sure he’s anxiously biting at the bits, waiting this out.”

*~*~*~*

The next four weeks went by in a whirl. Jeff made several calls and had his consultant fly out right away. Doing the preliminaries here at Misha’s was a safety precaution in case the boy didn’t meet the inital requirements. He had also tried to prepare himself for a dreaded, <i>what if,</i> the boy wasn’t good hucow material. He only hoped if he wasn’t he’d be capable to transform to a hubitch, an option that in comparison to a hucow was slightly less complicated on the human body.

The more time he spent with the boy, it was obvious to Jeff that the boy wouldn’t make the next five years on his own if he had to remain human.

After he had given the news to Misha, it was only then that Misha had given him a large file detailing Jensen’s life. After reading the long list of cruel offences done to the boy, it left Jeff floored that the boy was even alive and functioning after the atrocities he had survived. It always pained Jeff that anyone would abuse a child or animal. It was why he started to search out other alternatives for Jensen if things didn’t go his way.

To say he was pleasantly shocked that Jensen not only passed all of the physical and psychological tests required, but it turned out he was a prime candidate for either transformation: hubitch or hucow.  

With the options opened, Jeff decided he wanted Jensen to have the freedom of choice to choose his preferred preference, promising the boy he’d still live the remainder of his life at Jeff’s ranch under his protection. Although Jeff had to concede he might have influenced the boy just a touch, by showing him videos of what his life as a hucow would be like on the ranch – from being milked, to being bred.

Jensen loved every video, replaying them over and over staring at them with a look of pure bliss. The boy never hesitated in answering when Jeff offered him a choice; he wanted everything being a hucow had to offer.

Jeff couldn’t deny, hearing Jensen’s zealous answer made him swell with pride. He didn’t want to dwell on it, or to even jinx it. However the thought had already crossed his mind Jensen just might be that elusive blue ribbon he’d been searching for.

*~*~*~*

The day they left, Jensen’s goodbye to Misha was anticlimactic. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t care or wasn’t grateful for everything Misha had done, the boy was, but Jensen’s dissociations were still present and he was devoid of emotions. The only time he displayed a spark of life was in talking about how his new life would be, or the longing he’d show while watching the vids Jeff had given him.

Jensen was more than ready to shed his humanity.

*~*~*~*

Arriving at the ranch, Jeff had Matt meet him with a trailer at the front gate. Here, Jensen’s life would forever change. They had already talked in length about how Jeff would start Jensen’s training immediately, how he’d arrive like any other stock: naked, collared with reins and a mouth bit in place, to walk her into the new stall where she’d temporarily be isolated from the other hucows within the stable. Then the injections would induce her hibernation and while she slept the transformation of one species into another would commence – to wake a few months later as hucalf.

Jeff had already called Jim, his Vet, before he left, to make sure he’d be there waiting when they arrived to give Jensen her first set of shots.

The limo had just started to slow when Jeff pulled out the collar. Jensen quickly responded and striped out of his clothes. The boy was eager, his excitement clear – not just the obvious as the boy’s cock stood out leaking from the head, but Jeff could see it in Jensen’s eyes, as his entire face lit up – it was like gazing at a child Christmas morning, faced with a mountain of presents, pure unadulterated joy.

Jeff didn’t bother picking up the discarded clothes, Jensen wouldn’t need them anymore. Instead Jeff focused on fastening Jensen’s collar then looping the reins over his head to tighten and secure them to his mouth bit. By the time the car came to a full stop Jensen was ready.

The driver jumped out to open and hold his door while Jeff tugged on the reins when he got of the car.

Jeff felt the slight motion as Jensen was about to fall to his knees when Jeff tightened the reins to stop him. Reprimanding, “You saw the videos, hucows walk upright on two legs.”

Jensen didn’t answer; the bit wouldn’t allow him to. The only indication Jeff had that Jensen understood was his eyes as they immediately responded and lowered submissively.

Appeased, Jeff turned toward Matt and addled over with Jensen trailing behind him.

Matt whistled, “Man, is she going to be a beauty.”

Jeff chuckled, “I think you’re right. Jim here?”

“Yup, left him setting things up in her stall. Though he thought you might want to fit her with a tail before the shots? Had me bring a few options down…”

“Good idea, set the proper mood. Let’s see what you brought me?”

Matt opened the back trailer and pulled out a waist high sawhorse stand that had been modified for hucows. Once it was steady Jeff tugged on Jensen’s reins to move forward, and with his hand settled on Jensen’s back, Jeff pushed. Silently ordering Jensen to bend and rest his torso on the sawhorse’s wide top.

Jensen quickly understood and pushed his ass out invitingly. Jeff chuckled and encouragingly patted Jensen’s perked ass. Once Jensen was nicely presented, Jeff nudged the boy’s legs even wider.

Matt pulled out and opened a large case of hucow tails. They were beginners, all substantially smaller in size in both girth and length than any hucow in his stable wore on a daily basis. Like he told Jensen, a hucow’s pussy was trained for a hubull and Jensen’s training started now.

Matt drew him out of his thoughts and asked, “Any particular size, Boss?”

Jeff hummed, glancing at each tail and the various sizes. In so many ways Jensen had already started his training so he didn’t need any in the bottom row, a true beginner’s tail, but he wasn’t quite ready for the top row either. Jeff decided on the last tail in the middle row, nodding toward the one he wanted, Jeff stated. “I think that one will do nicely.”

Obviously impressed, Matt whistled then offered Jeff a box of gloves. Grabbing a pair, Jeff snapped on the latex then dipped his fingers into the jar of thick lubricate made especially for hucows.  

There was no preamble as Jeff quickly inserted his fingers into the hucow’s pussy. Jeff went deep, slicking her walls and accidently hitting the prostate. Jensen moaned under the bit.

Jeff ignored it. This wasn’t about pleasure to prep a lover. No this was just the beginning of Jensen’s training. His first fitting with a tail, tomorrow even though she’ll be unconscious Jeff will slowly start his daily routine of stretching out the walls of her pussy, one that over time will eventually accommodate a Bull’s heavy cock.

Jeff pulled out and took hold of the tail Matt held out for him. The dildo was wider than his three fingers although he didn’t inch his way in, Jensen’s hole swallowed its wide girth with relative ease. Once he bottomed out, Jeff tapped Jensen ass, “Now keep it there.”

Jeff watched Jensen flex his internal muscles squeezing holding the dildo in place. Dropping the tail, it swung easily between his legs. Seeing it there, knowing their next stop was Jensen’s stall and his first round of injections. The boy was minutes away from being a he anymore - just as he was going to transform and stop being human. Pulling on the reins, Jeff had Jensen face him.

The look of pure joy was still there.

Jeff reached out, his hand caressing Jensen’s neck. He already knew the answer and didn’t need to ask, but Jeff was a man that didn’t hide behind the fine print. “Next stop is your vet Jim. I know we discussed it all in detail, but once he injects you, basically there’s no going back and Jensen there’s no guarantee that you’ll survive the initial transformation – sometimes a person’s body rejects… if you wanted to back out, now is the time.”

Jensen vigorously shook his head, no, and leaned into Jeff’s hand, his eyes beseeching his want.

Jeff stared into Jensen’s gaze, and nodded his acceptance. “Alright then are you ready to say good-bye to Jensen because he will no longer exist. Instead, Jenny will take his place, a beautiful newborn hucalf.”

Jenny’s eyes-widened, unshed tears of happiness glistened in her eyes, as she bobbed her head excitedly.

“Alright sweetheart, then let’s get this show on the road.” Tugging on her reins Jeff walked her into the trailer stall, looping the reins around the railing post then positioned her hands to hold on. Patting her flank on the way out, Jeff jumped down and pulled the stall door closed, locking it into place.

His hand slammed on the trailer’s side, letting Matt know she was ready to go. Jeff walked back to the limo and climbed in. The driver followed behind Matt as they made their way to the stables.

*~*~*~*

The ride was short just over five miles from gate to stables as Jeff stared out the window. Out on the west end pasture he noticed a few stranded hucows lazing about, and made a mental note to have Matt ride out and herd them in before dusk. A few minutes later, they were pulling up next to the trailer in front of the barns and stables when he saw Jim leaning against the barn door of the smaller barn. It was there in the smaller barn where Jenny would live, isolated from the others until her transformation was complete.

Jeff didn’t bother to wait for the driver and got out walking over to Jim and clasped his hand, while Matt retrieved Jenny. “Jim, it’s good to see you.”

“Same here. Read the reports you sent, about the boy’s past and Carter’s medical report. He was strong enough to survive that past - I think he’ll whiz though this.”

“I agree! By the way, thanks for sending Matt with the tails. Already had her fitted.”

Jim smiled and nodded, catching on that Jeff had already started the mental aspect by switching pronouns. Jeff turned when he heard Matt’s voice as he talked Jenny down the ramp. “Here she comes, wait until you see her; she’s going to be a real beauty.”

“Well I’ll be damned.” Jeff’s smile widened, at hearing the awe in Jim’s voice. As Matt brought Jenny closer, they could easily see the tears that trailed down her face, but it was accompanied by the same look of pure happiness she had since she left the limo. Jeff knew she was overwhelmed, her need and want to change and truly leave her past behind her was on the line. Without thinking Jeff moved forward and cupped Jenny’s neck, caressing and reassuring her with his touch.

Behind him Jim asked seriously, “You already have your talk?”

Not too many people knew, but Jim did, it was why Jeff trusted the man. They had the same values and beliefs when it came to hutrans: on their care and treatment before and after their transformation. Jeff believed in the system, but wasn’t fooled or taken in by the loopholes others deemed acceptable. He was trying to change the system to make it better and fought against cruelty and unsavory practices done to hutrans. Had bought and rescued a few, whenever he could, including his hubull, Jared. Here on his ranch, Jeff didn’t tolerate any abuse: whether one was human, animal or hutrans. Regardless of what others did he lived and practiced stricter guidelines as if it was law – in his mind it was.

“Yeah, I did, Jenny’s ready.” As he said that Jenny leaned into his caress, mewing in pleasure.

“Good, then let’s get this girl inside so I can get started.”

*~*~*~*

Inside the barn there were six stalls. Two were to accommodate transitions, two others were for birthing and the last two were in case a hucow was sick. Like the regular stalls they each had a straw bed for the hutrans to sleep, a small trough feeder in the corner, a portable milking station, along with a railing and water hose attachment for cleaning. The differences, all six of them had locked cabinets waist high with medical supplies and anything Jim would need on the spur of the moment. Three of the stalls had a twin bed for either Jim or himself to sleep, so they could give around the clock attention.

Jeff led Jenny into her stall and undid the reins and took out the mouth bit. Once Jim started, before the last shot Jenny would be unconscious due to one of two sedatives Jim would administer to her. Both sedatives would help her relax and prepare her body to enter a state of hibernation. With the first corrective trans shot, her body would start convulsions, the natural instincts of her human body fighting against the attacked of the new cells flooding her system. They’d quickly spread and attach themselves, multiplying and start to override her human DNA.

The entire process was nearly six months, a little more than half the time for a hucow’s full gestation. It’s the first month that’s the most dangerous whether or not the body accepts or rejects the new DNA coding. Once Jim injects Jenny with that first trans shot, things will happen fast and it’ll be out of her control and be unconscious in a state of hibernation for nearly sixteen weeks. It’s in the third and fourth month; where the last changes take place – mentally, as the new DNA code erases old memories and starts to re-write her new instincts.

By the end of the fourth month and last danger would be whether or not she’d wake. If things progress well, she’d slowly awaken with her internal body changed. Through the fifth and sixth month, Jenny would be like any new calf and they’d treat her as such waiting patiently, training her body until her estrus period started indicting she was ready to be bred.

Jeff watched Jenny eyed the metal tray sitting on top of the twin bed where he knew he and Jim would take turns sleeping while they watched over Jenny. Although the tray had close to a dozen bottles and just as many syringes Jenny didn’t bat an eye, too eager to get started.

Jim moved toward the tray, “I can see there’s no point in delaying anything. First two will be heavy sedatives, to help you relax and lull you to sleep, let ‘em. Although I can see you’re more than ready to get started, it’s natural for your body to fight the process. We’ll be right here by your side and I’ll do my best to make it as painless as possible, okay?”

Jenny nodded.

Offering his support, Jeff’s fingers scratched and rubbed soothingly at the nape of her hair while Jim injected the first sedative. By the second sedative, Jenny leaned into him. Jeff kissed her cheek, whispering, “I’m not going anywhere sweetheart, now just close your pretty eyes. When you wake up, you’ll have your new life, I promise.”

Jenny blinked; closing her eyes even as her mouth sloped into what Jeff figured was a smile. Already the sedative was hitting hard.  

With Jim’s help they laid her out on her straw bed. Jeff lovingly brushed his fingers over Jenny’s eyes even as Jim started to inject the first trans shot.

Jenny’s body arched up. Jeff immediately pulled out the hidden straps and started to buckle them tightly around each of Jenny’s limbs. While Jim worked diligently to inject one shot after another until he’d finished all of them. By the time he did Jenny’s body was convulsing hard.

There was nothing they could do now but wait and pray that her body accepted the changes.

*~*~*~*

The first two months were hard. Jeff rarely left Jenny’s side, watching and praying his calf would make it. The few times he did leave, he left her in Jim’s care while he spent time with his hubull Jared.

Jeff sat on the fence watching Matt run two of his hubulls: Jared and Aldis, through their morning exercises. The bulls wore a daily chest garb that only came off when they were given the freedom to breed. It was a wide black harness, wrapped securely around their torso to lock and encase their arms bent at the elbow to their chests, leaving the limbs immobile with only their hands poking out at the top from the thick strap. Each bull was shoed to protect their feet in heavily weighted leather boots. A dildo tail secured in place completed the look as they ran. Their bodies glistened in sweat running the perimeter of the gated fence. Although he had studded each hubull out, Aldis was the one who seemed to enjoy and take full satisfaction with each new hucow. While Jared performance was satisfactory, Jeff understood what Sam was talking about; there was sadness behind the bulls’ eyes.

Normally Jeff wasn’t a man to plan in advance, to have expectations; he’d lived too long and knew fate would slap him down whenever he did. However he couldn’t stop thinking that when Jenny was ready he wanted to bred her with Jared with hopes Jared would mate with her. Not only for the strong calves Jared would sire, but Jeff believed Jenny would be good for Jared.

The night of the raid, luckily Jim had seen the first broadcast and told him about it. He immediately made contacts to find out what he could do. He ended up purchasing three hubulls and two hucows that night.

They had similar stories. They’re human selves were abused and taken advantage of. Though unlike Jenny, Jared had also been abused as a hubull and worse his transformation wasn’t consensual. When Jeff rescued him, it was from a disreputable rancher that abducted humans transforming them without consent then continued their abuse for profit. They were used as sexual playthings or like in Jared’s case, in fight rings pitted against another bull.

The night the ranch was raided, was the same night Jared was forced to fight another hubull – a fight he lost that permanently disfigured the bull. Jared’s transforming breed was a Texas longhorn. The fight left him with a broken horn while the other had to be surgically removed. However it was the internal damage that almost cost Jared his life that night. After the surgeries between the bull’s thin frame and the massive scars that covered his torso, no one knew whether he’d survive the year.

Although each hutrans had medical issues Jared’s was the most extensive; enough that Jim kept the bull in his clinical care for nearly a month before he deemed it safe to transfer Jared to the ranch. Then it was another month before Jared was fully healed and he could return to the main stables.

Jeff didn’t waste time, he ended up contacting and paid renown, Dr. Sam Ferris, to come out and work with each of them, a specialist that dealt with abuse and traumatized hutrans.

Along with Jared, the other hubulls: Chris and Adlis were skittish, and had been since he’d rescued them. They’d cluster together away from any other hubulls, waiting in fear. The two hucows, heifers, he had also rescued had reacted in a similar way. However a week later they discovered the heifer’s abuse was more insidious as they were sexually abused by humans and other species of hutrans for sport. During the investigation, FBI agents recovered evidence off of the main hard drive, dozens of digital movies that showcased how sick the rancher and his handlers were – with zero respect or understanding of life and dignity whether it was human, animal or a hutrans.

To make matters worse, one of the heifers had internal damage that was masked due to the fact she was in gestation, the unborn calf was only five months. Jim had done everything he could, but they lost the hucow and her calf. It was an exceptionally hard blow for all of them, but especially the small herd he’d rescued and for the remaining heifer, Chadlee.

After Jim had done the autopsy, with Sam’s help, they discovered a horrid truth of why the heifer and her calf died, her transformation were botched. Reexamining the others, Jim discovered each had a botched job all too varying degrees. By their actions and emotional reactions they realized their human memories bled through traumatizing their psyche even further. Unable to change them back, they could only move forward, trying to find the missing DNA code without damaging them any further. It wouldn’t be 100% perfect, but between adding new injections along with Sam’s help, overtime they could only hope each of them would adjust to their new life.

However in Jared’s case things were different. The hubull had to forgo any injections due to the extensive damage he had suffered. Any further altering of DNA code could potentially kill the hubull.

It was only through extensive one on one, sessions that included psycho-hypnosis with Sam that Jared slowly adjusted to life on the ranch.

Weeks after losing the hucow and working daily with Sam, the small herd, collectively, their anxiety started to dissipate as they seemed to understand they’d no longer be forced to fight or in Chadlee’s case be used in any way their previous owner had done. At some point, the hubull Chris took a fancy to Chadlee. After witnessing their interaction Sam wanted Jeff to allow them to breed. It was a success. However the hubull surprised them further by doing what few hutrans other than canine breeds do, the hubull marked, claimed and took the heifer without any prompting to rut, as his mate.

Once mated the hubull refused to leave Chadlee’s side and doted on the heifer. In the end, Sam requested not only that he allow them to be stabled together, but to allow the other hubulls to mate as well. Explaining she believed mating would help ground them mentally and to insure their health and well being that would offset the abuse they had all suffered - Jeff didn’t argue and tended to agree, exactly what he thought when he met Jenny.

However that’d be counting his eggs before they were hatched. Right now the priority had to be Jenny by helping her in every way he could to make sure she makes it through the transition. Anxious Jeff waved bye to Matt and jumped down, and headed back to Jenny’s stall.

*~*~*~*

Jeff clenched his fist and gently started small pulsating thrusts into Jenny’s wide wet hole. Every morning, since she’d been injected Jeff started training her pussy, widening her hole. Months later, her pussyass was no longer human and he could easily slide his fist into her slick hole. For nearly six weeks he had been fitting her with hubull dildos, nearly double the size of his fist.

Jeff sped up his momentum, feeling the massive slick between his fingers, squelching with every downward thrust. Pleased Jeff glanced up, hoping to see Jenny respond by opening her eyes, or show any indication that she was awaking up. There was none. Jeff couldn’t stop the disappointed sigh that escaped.

Jenny was late. Last week marked the fifth month and she still hadn’t wakened from her hibernation, and Jeff couldn’t stop the feeling of dread that was growing from the pit of his stomach with every hour and day that passed.

Jim’s hand clasped on his shoulder and squeezed offering support. “Stop your worrying. Some newborns are late; it’s a reality of life.”

Mutely Jeff nodded; focusing on finishing his nightly routine as he shifted to twist his wrist, picking up the energy as he did. Steadily he progressed to larger longer pulses then slowly dragged his fist out his knuckles catching on her rim – rubbing stretching the hole only to plunge his fist back inside her tight hole. Jeff repeated the process, increasing the tempo until he acquired an erratic pace, doing his best to simulate the pace of a hubull’s pistoning - literally fucking his fist hard into Jenny’s open pussy. He slowed down when he settled his fist against her prostate and he felt her internal muscles contract squeezing hard around his wrist trying in vain to hold him in place.

A continuous spurt of thin cream was pumped through the suction sleeve. The quantity was nice, each day the amount increased yet its thin texture was still lacking in taste. But that was natural and to be expected from a calf, it’d change once the heifer matured and reached her estrus period where the spurts would be longer and change into a delicious thick cream.

Jeff patted her rump while he slowly retracted his hand. Taking the dildo Jim handed him, Jeff easily inserted the large plug then disregarded his latex gloves tossing them into a waste bin.

By all appearances that were backed up by the blood tests Jim had conducted, although she still lay in hibernation, Jenny’s transformation was a success.

In appearance she was a true beauty. Her skin had a pinkish glow like a newborn, teats more pronounced with a wider round areole; the nipple itself had more girth and protruded out. Jeff knew once she was pregnant the teats would expand and grow to a nice udder size to accommodate milk for her calf. Milk he’d pump and have the pleasure of drinking after the calf was collected and sent off to the Federal farms.

Although he hated to lose the calf, it was the law. Nearly fifty years ago they discover the milk of domestic cows had over the years become genetically tainted for human consumption. Whereas the third generation hucow’s milk was untainted and offered a generous flow of delicious milk that could be put into mass production. For all heifer their first two calves were tagged and shipped off to migrate within the Federal farms. There they were bred, and their calves, the third generation of hucows, became the nation’s milking cows. Any calf a hucow delivered after the first two, the rancher could keep, and like Jeff planned to do with Jenny, he’d milk her larger udder. If the quality was good he’d earn extra money by selling the specialized cream.

Jenny’s larger udder, previously her human cock was almost hidden under her soft belly. It was smaller in size, but its girth was three times larger and fit nicely in his hand. Tugging on the udder, Jeff knew he could forego the sleeve and milk her by hand. Behind the stbby nub that was her udder, hung two large sacs that had doubled in size. Each sac hung full, already bursting with milk. Each morning, while he worked her hole open, Jim would cover the soft nub in a milking sleeve. As the nub hardened under the pumps pressure, milk would dripple out. Typically she’d spurt three or four times into the sleeve. It’s creamy essence filling the tube to collect into a small glass jug.

The color and taste was there, it only needed to mature. Right now it was thin and watery instead of the thicker creamery milk an older hucow would produce. It was something he gleefully anticipated.

Jeff sighed and knew with a heavy heart that it’d all depend on whether Jenny would wake.

*~*~*~*

Jeff couldn’t stop his worry, his mind replaying to when he first saw the boy. The difference of how empty he appeared to when his face lit up animated, watching the videos of ranch life. To this now, wondering in fear if the boy’s mind had rejected the process.

Jim kept telling him that he was worrying for nothing – that a transbirth was just as unpredictable as any true birth.

Jeff stayed long pass the time Jim went to bed and at some point he fell asleep with Jenny’s head in his lap.

*~*~*~*

A soft, gurgle sound startled Jeff awake.  

Blinking, he looked down at Jenny. Her eyes were closed, in the same position. He waited, holding his breath wondering if he at dreamt it. Then abruptly he saw Jenny move her head a fraction. Jeff threaded his fingers through her hair, to see her face then choked, whooping in excitement at seeing her eyes open.

Jenny startled at the sound. Jeff laughed, apologizing as he bent over peppering her face with kisses. “Sorry sweetheart, but to be honest you scared me to death wondering if you’d wake.”

Jeff cupped her face as she looked up at him expectedly then gurgled again as she nuzzled her face in his hands.

Jim ran in, yelling, “What the hell….” But then he saw Jenny was awake, he quieted his voice soft in awe, “I’ll be damn.” Chuckling as he said, “Told you, you can’t rush nature.”

*~*~*~*

The next month, Jeff couldn’t wipe the grin from his face; everything Jenny did, delighted him to no end. Something she seemed to be acutely aware of if he had to judge by the set fixture of her own grin, one that was wider than his own – nothing seem to upset her. She was happy.

Jeff refused to allow another ranch-hand take over Jenny’s routine. He was too invested, feeling like a proud daddy. When he took on Jensen he’d made a commitment, to the boy and himself. Like Jenny’s past life transitioning didn’t go without complications. However it only fortified Jeff’s need to be there as much as he could and if that included getting up earlier to help Jenny acclimate into her new daily routine then that was what he’d do.

The routine included: a morning rub down, feeding and cleaning then getting fit for a hubull dildo tail. Then he’d walk her over to the milking station before taking her out to run as part of her daily exercises.

It was all the usual mundane routine of farm life for any livestock on a ranch. However Jenny’s easy acceptance was just shy of unusual enough that Jeff worried. He had gone as far as to discuss it with Jim, wondering if Jenny had any residual emotions of her life before to explain her utter exuberance and comfort in settling into her new life.

After Jim angrily cursed him to hell and back, insulted that he’d even imply that Jim had somehow botched Jenny’s transformation; Jim flatly dismissed his theory. Although Jim never denied Jenny’s enthusiasm was usual for a newborn.

It didn’t take Jeff long to stop worrying as Jenny’s joy was infectious. The next month whizzed by quickly, yet Jeff took pleasure in every moment and greedily spent the majority of his time with his newest hucalf. Knowing any day she’d present and start her estrus period indicating she was a heifer waiting to be bred.

Unlike waking from her transformation state of hibernation, Jenny’s estrus period started on time, exactly one month later.

That afternoon, after her second milking and although she could have filled another two jugs, Jeff encased her udder in a cage to sharpen her need. He wanted to introduce Jenny to Jared.

The plan was, he’d lead Jenny over to the east corral. It was large and essentially had an inner gate to keep open or closed. Jeff had ordered Matt to close the inner gate then wait until he got there with Jenny before he opened the chute that held Jared, releasing the bull inside the opposing gate. Jeff hoped Jared would catch her scent and hopefully be enticed. Jeff wanted to build Jared’s want further by forcing the hubull to wait an additional day, before he’d be allowed to mount the young heifer.

At Jenny’s morning fitting, Jeff was already fitting her with the largest tail he had, it wasn’t enough. Throughout the stretching she mewed and moaned her need, her heat intensifying, her pussy open and ready begging to be filled by hubull’s massive cock.

Satisfied, Jeff grabbed her bit and reins and adjusted them in place to her collar, decorated with a bell dangling from its center.

Jenny blinked; surprise by the sound of the soft jingle whenever she moved and by the evident change of routine. Today he wanted her needy, her scent thick, sacs hanging heavy with milk, the small udder hard and wanting even while caged.

Maybe it was underhanded and manipulative but Jeff really wanted Jared not only to take Jenny but be interested enough to mate with her, just as he hoped Jenny would see passed Jared’s scars to the strength and beauty of the bull. His gut told him they’d be a perfect match and wanted to ensure Jared wouldn’t just go through the motions of rutting as he’d done with every hucow since he was well enough to stud out.

Jeff hoped if there was a chance the hubull would mate, he knew Jenny would be the best candidate.

Jeff patted Jenny’s side, ignoring her pitiful whines even as she stared longingly at the milking station. “Not right now sweetheart maybe later tonight, we’ll see.”

With a gentle pull on the reins, Jenny meekly followed behind him.

Jeff led her out of the stable and walked her slowly behind the barns, out toward the left gate. It wasn’t a long distance and Jeff could see Matt sitting on the rail waiting, while Jared was locked within the chute. Rustling sounds escaped as Jared let anyone within hearing distance know he was anxious to be released.

Matt waved, as Jeff reached the gate and opened it to usher Jenny inside. He undid the bit and reins, and swatted Jenny’s rump hard, “Go on then.” pushing her further inside even as he closed and locked the gate.

Stepping up on the railing, Jeff signaled Matt to open up the chute to free Jared.

Jared bolted out of the chute. Unlike a typical hubull that found a tighter space comforting, Jared hated it and preferred the freedom of space to move around. Running, Jared’s hands slowly unclenched over the leather chest harness that secured his arms in place. Fingers shook off his anxiousness as he ran the perimeter on his side of the corral. Jeff watched the bull strain his muscles as he set a pulsating pace, a mane of hair fly out behind him, even the dildo tail was waving high in the air as he pushed his body enjoying that sense of freedom.

Jeff’s gaze shifted to Jenny to see what she thought of Jared’s antics. He chuckled at the sight, seeing Jenny standing there, frozen, her eyes following Jared’s every move. Now if only Jared would take notice.

Just as he thought it, Jared slowed down to a trot; his neck cranked up and head tilt back as he sniffed the air -catching her scent. Internally Jeff wanted to whoop excitedly when Jared stopped in midstride his eyes bugging searching for the source of the scent.

It took him less than three seconds to zero in on Jenny. Jeff held his breath as Jared came to a stop just stood there eyeing the beautiful heifer.

Jeff would have worried when Jared did nothing but stand there. However he shifted his eyes down, it was obvious the bull was interested – very interested as Jared’s heavy cock lifted, filling out surpassing the dildo tail that was fitted inside of Jenny.

Jenny was the first to move, the bell around her collar jingled, eyes zeroed in on Jared’s swelling cock, the pink flesh poking through its sheath.

Blocked she stopped at the fence, frustrated Jenny pushed and pressed her body hard against the gate, crushing the hard stub of her udder inside the cage, milk leaking from the slit, mooing her need.

At first Jared seemed unfazed then suddenly the bull puffed out his chest, the corners of his mouth lifted into a wide a smile that Jeff had never seen grace the bull’s face. The bull was posturing. Jared moved with calculated ease and trotted over making sure Jenny could scent his want, even as his cock pushed further out of its sheath.

Jenny moaned. Apparently her response pleased Jared as he leaned over the rail, his head nudging Jenny’s, his nose trailed up one side of her neck and down the other side. Jeff held his breath when Jenny’s hand shot up into Jared’s hair.

The bull froze as her fingers went around the base of the first broken horn then to the empty space where the other horn had been removed. Whatever Jenny’s fingers were doing, he could see Jared loved it as his entire body slouched against the gate the only barrier that separated them. The bull was putty in her hands.

Unable to reciprocate, Jared leaned in his hair dropped like curtain offering a bit of privacy as he nuzzled against Jenny.

Jeff stared in awe, holding his breath, and leaned in, wondering if Jared would claim Jenny here and now without rutting.

He was startled by Matt’s sudden whoop that erupted. Exasperated, he sent Matt an angry glare before looking back at Jared and Jenny, relieved to find neither of them seemed to care about anything else around them.

“Don’t think you have to worry, not with the way Jared’s making googly eyes at her.” Jim stated as he stepped up on the railing beside him while Sam did the same on his other side.

Sam chuckled at what Jim said, “I know there’s no official documentation to prove it, but there’s a theory that mated pairs live longer and because they’re happier end up having more calves.”

Jeff tried to keep his voice casual. He really liked Sam, and if she stayed… “Yeah, well maybe you can stick around and document them. You know do a full study. We already have one hubull mated and if Jared claims Jenny tomorrow, you’d have two mated pairs.”

Jim added, “Three if you find a mate for Aldis.”

Jeff nodded, “Exactly.”

Sam didn’t turn his way but kept her focus on the pair that they all hoped would mate tomorrow. “Well let’s see if they actually do mate tomorrow.”

Without another word, Sam stepped down and left him alone with Jim.

Jim nudged him and chuckled, “I think you’re going to have a hell of harder time courting her than Jared is Jenny.”

Jeff grunted, knowing Jim was right as he watched the bull go from nuzzling and marking Jenny’s neck to leisurely licking her lips open in obvious pleasure, enjoying the heifer’s taste and scent that was driving the bull on.

He’d allow another hour before pulling them apart, forcing Jared to wait until morning. Sighing in sympathy knowing the bull would have an unpleasant night of blue balls.

*~*~*~*

It was early just after dawn, but Jeff didn’t want to force Jared to wait much longer and left Matt to ready Jared while he made his way to Jenny’s stable.

Entering the barn, he could see Jenny was awake and as anxious to rut as Jared was. Jeff tried to stay focused on the task at hand, getting Jenny ready. Although yesterday should have calmed his nerves, it didn’t. He didn’t want to have any expectations, but they crept in regardless leaving him with feelings of fear and apprehension if Jared didn’t mate with Jenny. There was no doubt he’d get a calf from the two, but he wanted so more for each of them, he wanted them to truly experience the happiness that had eluded both of them in their human years. The, what if, Jared didn’t mark and claim Jenny… Jeff sighed and shook his head chasing the unwanted thoughts away.

Again he skipped milking her like he did yesterday, leaving her sacs exceptionally full. It forced her to walk bow legged to accommodate the large sacs.

Jeff smiled remembering earlier when he had checked in on Jared, of how the hubull paced within the stable. The bull’s balls swung heavy, his cock half out of its sheath, hard and leaking in need. Scenting the heifer and not allowing him to rut left the bull with a set of healthy blue balls.

Shaking his head, Jeff pulled out the dildo leaving Jenny’s hole open and ready for Jared. Laughing, Jeff swatted her rump when she bent over expectantly for him to reinsert the dildo. “I think Jared’s got something better for you sweetheart.”

At Jared’s name, Jenny perked up. Grabbing the reins, Jeff couldn’t help himself and started talking. “You like Jared, dontcha girl?” Jenny answered by nudging her head into his hand. Jeff chuckled. “That’s good. He’s a fine stud. I think you’d be good for him.”

Once he finished, Jeff gently rubbed behind her ear then picked up the reins and led her out to the corral where Jim, Matt and Sam were, and more importantly were Jared was waiting.

They haven’t even reached the gate before Jared kicked at the chute and roared out; the bull knew Jenny was there.

Jeff nodded pleased to see Matt had placed two breeding benches in the corral in case Jared needed them. Nearing the gate, Jim opened it while Jeff deftly removed the reins and bit before he swatted Jenny’s ass. Not that she needed the encouragement once she heard Jared’s cry and Jeff had freed her, she started to make her way over to the chute.

Jeff signaled Matt who quickly opened the chute even as Jenny was trotting over toward it.

Jared ran out although instead of running the perimeter like he did yesterday, he made a beeline straight to Jenny then stopped as they both stood facing each other and did nothing but stand there.

Jeff didn’t know what to make of it he had never seen a bull or heifer react the way Jared and Jenny did.

Free of his chest harness, with his long reach, Jared stretched out to touch the silky locks of Jenny’s hair. His fingers combed through the masses of hair to firmly anchor his palm behind Jenny’s head, pulling her forward. Their eyes locked, Jeff could see Jared’s nostrils flaring in excitement. From the moment Jared left the chute, his cock pushed through the remaining sheath standing hard, leaking ready to take Jenny.

Still the bull stood there gazing into Jenny’s eyes.

Suddenly Jenny turned around and pushed her body flush against Jared’s. By Jared’s abrupt moan and the smile on Jenny’s face, the heifer was openly grinding her ass back into Jared’s body.

Jeff gasped in shock as Jenny titled her head exposing her jugular in an open invitation for Jared to claim her.

“Well I’ll be… you ever see the like?”

Jeff’s reply of no got caught in his throat as he watched Jared kiss then open his jaw wider as he bit down hard breaking the vulnerable skin. He could see a twinge of blood escape Jared’s mouth and smear Jenny’s white flesh. It was strange almost vampire like as Jared suckled on the skin.

No one said a word, watching in fascinated shocked at Jared’s unpredictable behavior. Suddenly Jared lifted Jenny up, even as one of his hands moved to guide the tip of his cock into Jenny’s wet hole.

From the sharp piercing whimpers Jenny uttered, Jeff was sure Gladys, his cook, could hear the sounds all the way back at the house.

Jeff had expected Jenny to slither down engulfing Jared’s hard cock, but the bull kept the heifer in place as he walked over to the waist high breeding bench. Although a novice Jenny was a natural and quickly followed Jared’s guide by laying her torso out on the padded bench. Without any further notice Jared hiked up her hips sinking his cock inside of Jenny’s wet hole.

There Jared loss whatever power he had as nature and his baser instincts took control slamming his body into a frenzy rut.

Jenny didn’t care, spreading her legs wider to accommodate the bull’s massive cock. Jenny gripped the grooved handles in the bench in order to hang on as Jared thrust harder, drilling his cock, into Jenny’s open wet pussy.

Jared snorted, shoving his full length into Jenny. Only to pull out then back in an erratic rhythm, yet it was powerful enough to lift her feet off the ground while he continuing to piston in and out.

Jenny submitted, moaning and whimpering, egging Jared on as she physically pressed back accepting Jared’s brutal pace.

Abruptly Jared roared out, his body shaking in orgasm as Jenny’s internal muscles squeezed, milking Jared’s cock of his seed.

Nearly collapsing, allowing the bench to support their weight, Jared leaned up licking Jenny’s back and neck. They stayed in that position for nearly five minutes as Jared continued to empty his seed into the heifer.

Grinning overly pleased, knowing the bull was only taking a break, but what excited Jeff the most was that Jared actually did mate with Jenny. Beside him, Jeff silently listened to his friends ramble on.

Matt asked, “How many rounds you think he’ll go?”

Jim whistled then replied, “With Jenny, no idea, though Jared’s usually been good for two or three rounds.”

Wistfully Sam said, “But that was with a heifer he hadn’t claimed as a mate. Look at him, the way he’s doting on her.”

Jeff could only nod as he looked on. A lump forming in his throat as he watched the way Jared’s hands gently caress over Jenny’s body. He had seen and watched Jared with other heifers. This was different, Jared didn’t just blindly take and rut with Jenny, it wasn’t just a reaction to the heifer’s heat – it was Jenny herself, there was something there.

Sam nudged him as Jared started thrusting again, already going for round two. And here was the real difference, this time it was slower. Jared took care to use his hands, roaming Jenny’s entire body before moving toward her milking teat. When he wrapped a hand around it, Jenny’s startled voice rose up. She stilled for a second then her hips started moving, grinding back on Jared as she fucked herself on his cock. Jared’s hand started to move, and continued pumping her teat long after her milk started spurting. Yet Jared didn’t thrust, he was building his mate’s need to a frenzy.

Beside him Sam gasped when Jared leaned over to lick gently at the torn skin of his mark. Jenny’s eyes were wild, her heat still sharp in the throes of multiple orgasms. When Jared started thrusting it was only a few strokes before he was spilling his seed, again.

*~*~*~*

Unlike the others Jeff stayed there at the railing, watching Jared take Jenny, over and over again. To a point he was jealous of the bull’s stamina. It was dusk, when Jeff noticed the bull’s cock start to soften and slip out of the heifer, only to have half his length shrinking back into its sheath.

Opening the gate, reins in hand he carefully walked over to the pair. Gently he called Jared’s name. The bull grabbed Jenny, pulling her up and off of the bench while he turned her to bring her flush against his body. Then he started to snarl angrily over her shoulder, in an attempt to warn off Jeff.

Jeff could only grin at protectiveness Jared displayed for his mate.

“Don’t worry boy, she’s yours now. But it’s time to settle you both down in the stables, for the night.”

Jared glared at him and clutched Jenny closer to him. It was easy to see Jared was able to comprehend enough of what Jeff was saying.

Jeff nodded, “I know she’ll be with you, she’s your mate now. But look at her, she’s exhausted. It’d be best you let her sleep a little more before you take her again, don’t you think?”

Hesitantly, Jared’s gaze shifted to his mate, his face softening at the sight of his mate.

Stepping closer, Jeff’s hand lifted to threading through the bull’s mane. “Be a good boy…” his fingers gently caressed at the base of the missing horn, pleased when he heard Jared sigh. “I’ll lead you in and you can carry her.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Jeff lifted the reins then inserted the mouth bit, hooking the reins over Jared’s head.

Once they were attached Jeff tugged. He didn’t bother to look behind him to see if Jared was carrying Jenny, he had no doubt the bull wouldn’t go anywhere without his mate.

At the stables, Jeff opened the new stall that’d accommodate both bull and heifer. Jared barely registered the change of stalls; all he cared about was his mate. Inside the stall, Jeff quickly undid the reins and bit and stepped out of the stall. Normally a ranch hand would spray the bull down, cleaning him of the day’s soil and grit before filling his trough to feed.

Today was different. Today Jared took a mate. Jeff watched as Jared brought Jenny over the straw bed, gently laying her down then he spooned behind her. His arms still free wrapped around her body bringing her flush against his body and snuggled in closing his eyes.

While her eyes were still closed Jenny suddenly opened her mouth as a loud shuddered moan escaped.

Although Jeff couldn’t see it, he surmised by Jared’s satisfied smile gracing his face, the bull had slipped his cock back into Jenny’s wet hole.

Jeff chuckled, unable to hide his own ecstatic grin and closed the stall door, leaving the mated pair to rest for a few hours before they started their rutting again. Tomorrow was soon enough to accommodate a new schedule for the mated pair that Sam would be studying. It’d be complicated but it was a challenge that Jeff was looking forward to.

 

Fin~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 


End file.
